


Im sorry john

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Gift Fic, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Notes, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock jumped. John fell into a deep depression. Hints of anorexia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im sorry john

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post. 
> 
> This is my first Fanfic I've uploaded so hope it's ok!

_________________________________  
"This phone call- it's, er... it's my note. It's what people do, don't they- leave a note?"  
"Leave a note when?"  
"Goodbye, John."  
"No. Don't... No. SHERLOCK!"  
John woke up gasping for air. He quickly looked around at his surroundings to find himself in his room. 'Thank God' he thought. 'Just a dream.' It may have been just a dream, but it felt real enough to John.  
It had been 2 years since Sherlock Holmes fell, and 2 years John Watson had waited for his best friend's return.  
"You know, this isn't healthy John." Mrs. Hudson said to him, as she had told him many times before. "This may be tough, but you must move on. How about I make you some biscuits? You've gotten awful skinny." She patted his shoulders before going to the kitchen.  
;John sat in his chair, staring at the vacant seat across from him. He thought about that day, 'What could have possibly made him do that? Did I miss something?' He thought this everyday, and everyday he came up with no answer.  
"Biscuit?" Mrs. Hudson held out a plate with a single muffin in front of John.  
"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." John took the plate and picked at the muffin. She was right about his weight loss. Ever since Sherlock jum- fell, he had little or no appetite as a result of his depression.  
After he finished the biscuit, Mrs. Hudson took his plate and left for the day. John sat there for a while before he got up. He grabbed his cane, which he had to use again, and went outside for his weekly visit to the station.

"Let him have the coat officer."  
"But detective Lestrade, it's eviden-"  
"He's been through enough." John heard as he walked into Lestrade's office.  
"Speak of the devil!" Lestrade grunted.  
John cocked his head. "What was that conversation about?"  
"You." Lestrade replied, then looked at the officer, expecting an answer.  
The officer sighed. "Guess even if I say no you'll get your way detective..." The officer said as he left the room.  
John and Lestrade sat in comfortable silence until the officer came back, only this time he was holding a bag.  
He held the bag out to John. "Here, this is yours." The officer left as John took the bag and opened it to see a black trench coat and scarf.  
"This..." He was at a loss of words. This was Sherlock's. "Why?" he looked up at Lestrade.  
"You deserve it. It's not like we're getting anything out of it." he shrugged. "Take it."  
John nodded and left, not having any more business there. Once he arrived home he took the jacket and searched the pockets to see if he could find anything. He found his phone, which was broken, and he found a crumpled up piece of paper. 'Hmm? I wonder why this is here. Why didn't the officers keep it, along with the phone...' he wondered and unfolded the paper.

"John,  
I wonder if you'll ever actually read this. Quite a weird feeling to not know something, and never be able to find out isn't it? I am so sorry how I left, but just know this was better than suffering. Suffering silently. I am so sorry I kept it from you all along. My depression has finally caught a hold of me, and I surrendered. I wish I could stay there with you, but I cannot. John, this is my note which is only meant for your eyes.  
John, I love you, more than you will ever know. Goodbye.  
-S"

John stared at the note for what seemed like hours. "Damn him!" John screamed out though tears. "Why did he say that in a note?! Why not in person! Damn bastard!" He stayed in that state for days, not once sleeping.  
After his 3rd day of no food or sleep he got up and went to his bedroom. He pulled his drawer out and grabbed the gun laying in it. "Bastard. This time, you're saying it to my face." He loaded the gn and pointed it at his head. 

"I love you, too." And he pulled the trigger.


End file.
